


Demon Waltz

by FionasEmbrace



Category: Dead Space
Genre: M/M, Tentacles, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionasEmbrace/pseuds/FionasEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is trapped aboard the S. S. Ishimura with a predatory demon. Is there any way to escape? Some squick involved because this is Dead Space after all... (but not guro.) C&C welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demon Waltz: Part 1

Isaac was trapped aboard the infested S.S. Ishimura for almost a month with no hope of escape. Power to the vessel had been severed, as well as all outgoing communication lines. His only option was the backup generator, located at the very bowels of the ship, impacted most extensively by the Necromorph swarm. He remembered its location from his prior work on their engineering crew. The backup generator was sustained by solar panels fastened to the outside of the ship, he optimistically assumed to be undamaged. If he could only make it to the control room and connect it to the ship's central power circuit, there was a chance to maneuver the vessel to safety, or at the very least radio for help. Isaac had seen firsthand the result of the demon infestation and how severe it was. 

The Necromorphs occupied every human host available and the Ishimura housed several hundred, maybe a thousand. Once one found a human target, the most common method of infestation was to sever one or more of its limbs, most often its head, and the necromorph would implant itself into the empty socket. In the medical notes Isaac recovered, this was known as 'replacement'. The necromorphs were sufficiently cogniscient to control a human's neural system and movements using this method. That being said, the creature could control the host's movements whether still alive or not. Of course, people infected in this manner rarely survived long, due to the parasitic nature of the aliens' fusion with human tissue.

While all humans except for Isaac were killed aboard the ship, the Necromorphs more than doubled the crew's former head count. The Necromorphs could reproduce in using non-parasitic methods as well, most likely due to their shared genetic properties with humans. A certain variety of the alien would mount itself to a wall, sustained by severed body parts of a previous human host, and synthesize new tissue in its lower abdomen. The alien creature that reproduces in this manner seemed neither male nor female, and Isaac did not understand the medical or biological details of how they behaved. In any case these newborn tissues were new, sentient Necromorphs; the way in which they were expelled was similar to how humans gave birth. Any details further than that were a mystery.

Isaac quickly went down a long, narrow corridor on the abandoned S.S. Ishimura in search of the west control room. He had fought off a swarm of more than twenty of the hideous creatures on the way there, and sustained some small injuries. Thankfully his suit offered him an adequate degree of protection from superficial damage and bites; he simply had to fight away the aliens' attempts to rip at his limbs. So long as he could keep a sufficient distance from the creatures he would be safe.

Finally he came upon the door and drew it open. There were no windows and functional lighting; the room was pitch black except for some short-circuited cables in the corner. He motioned into the room, gun drawn, ready to find an alien target but reluctant to open fire and attract new, unwanted attention. The moment he stood still, and was no longer simply listening to the sounds of his own footsteps, he realized he was not alone. He heard breathing; a disgusting, monstrous noise coming from perhaps five or ten paces away. The breathing continued, a gasp; inhaling and exhaling, it sounded to be from a monster somewhere in between agitated or wounded in pain. He tried to use his gun's targeting to gain some visibility. Isaac shone some light on spots near the wall, expecting to see the exposed jumper cables lining each mounted panel. But instead, what he saw was unmistakably organic matter; pulsating, bloodied flesh with veins travelling through. He squinted at what he saw; he knew this was not good.

All of a sudden, the low growl turned into a gut-wrenching scream as something grabbed Isaac from all sides. The creature wrapped its appendages around Isaac's arms, legs, and throat, with unmatched speed and strength. It seemed to have long, snakelike limbs, each able to wrap itself around Isaac's twice imposing unbelievable restraint. The engineer, gun still drawn, fired at the necromorph, but struggling against the alien's pull and preventing himself from being torn in several pieces, he could not get a steady aim. Some of the shots missed and hit the wall, a few incinerating some extra circuitry wire, illuminating the room slightly. He caught a better look at the horrifying alien form in front of him, peering directly at his face.

The monster had affixed itself all throughout the wall and had partially fused its limbs to it, while some other limbs were free standing. Its large torso almost resembled a human's, except ripped open; the monster's head protruded at the top with a slightly dislocated neck which bent unnaturally. Its horrifying jaws were lined with the same sharp implements as its talons, each crooked from desperate biting and clawing in vain against the wall. It was covered with torn, infected flesh and had several arms that branched out from the middle. However, it had additional limbs which did not resemble arms; while the monster's core form lay sprawled across the single control room wall, it effectively had lined the entire room with its tentacle-like appendages. They were each at least twenty feet long; spanning all the way around room's perimeter, covered in fleshy scales and some were slightly bulbous while others were hard and solid. This particular necromorph was not like any Isaac had ever seen before. 

Without hesitation, the creature continued pulling at Isaac, but to his surprise did not rip his limbs off. Instead, it first lifted him in midair and held him with ease and wound itself around Isaac's midsection, squeezing until he screamed and it felt as if at least one rib was broken. It sharply drove a clawed limb through the front of his armor, breaking through it easily. The impact was tremendous, leaving him winded and bleeding from some external injuries, with the creature still gripping his arms and legs tightly. His suit remained intact there, and his protective helmet and visor were still in place; the suit was only damaged around his midsection, down to his thighs. As it so happened his bare skin was not exposed very much, but primarily his black protective suit worn underneath. The skin-tight fabric was bloodied and shredded in some parts. He could not understand what the creature's intentions were; to perform some kind of surgery on him? Or some other torturing pain? Was this a new type of sentient intelligence, never before seen in the necromorphs, a sadistic side, a desire aside from to instantly consume and destroy? He did not know very much about their behavior. In a defensive motion, the alien squeezed the gun out of Isaac's hand and struck him hard across the head with it, then threw it to the ground. 

The appendages continued to wrap themselves around Isaac and motioned to draw him closer to the creature's core. It looked Isaac in the face and he screamed. Its many eyes peered into his, and he stared into their abyss; his torso was nearly aligned with its misshapened, ripped-open one. Still held in midair, he failed to retrieve the rifle. 

In a swift motion with a morbid semblance of a high-five, a single, sharp tentacle soared toward Isaac's left hand and sharply drove through it, both flesh and bone. The needle-like action make Isaac scream in horrifying pain as it held Isaac's hand still. He wanted to drive the sharp invasion out but there was no way - his limbs were still held in place uncomfortably.

Then a small appendage popped out from a larger one, and climbed onto Isaac's face. It undexterously traveled across his face, exploring the different indentations and cavities. It poked him sharply in the eye and jetted up and down his left nostril. It peeked inside one ear, then back to his eyelid, taking a minute to nestle in the crease. Then it inevitably approached his mouth; Isaac tried to firmly keep his lips shut and keep the creature out, anticipating some horrible invasion of his digestive innards, but it could feel the small valley between them anyway and squirm in. 

The small tentacle explored the inside of his mouth, tracing an outline by his teeth and tongue. Isaac made some noises of protest; the small limb had a sharp, prickly surface. It explored towards the back of his mouth, prodding at his tonsils, causing him to gag; then retracted. It outlined the crevice between his gums and inside of his mouth once more, then withdrew. As if being signaled by a companion, a larger tentacle approached his face; this one was smooth and rounded. Without notice it plunged into Isaac's mouth as far as it was comfortable, nestled around a little, and withdrew somewhat only to penetrate again. The tentacle continued like this, repeatedly, invading Isaac's mouth while his body was still being held by all four limbs, still struggling. Isaac gagged at the intrusion and tried to reason about what the creature was doing. What was the alien trying to do, get head from him? It was all kinds of messed up. The treatment continued some moments more, until finally the limb started to shudder and squirted some disgusting substance directly into his throat. He did not have the choice of swallowing it down; substance was forced beyond his tonsils, directly into his throat. He knowingly feared the worst; it had to be semen, some sort of alien seed it emitted into him, no doubt infectious. 

Isaac didn't have time to reel from what had just happened; with the larger tentacle still lodged in his mouth another made its way lower, grasping his neck, and chest, feeling the smooth, flat surface disinterestedly. It swept across the indentation of his navel but did not try to sever his black protective underclothes to explore more deeply. Once it arrived at his pelvis area, joined by another tentacle, it broke apart his clothes and exposed him for easier access. Isaac felt his penis against the cool, uncomfortable air of the room, and he felt coldness around everything down to his mid-thighs. The whole situation was strange and nightmarish, although no less believable than everything else that happened until now. The smooth tentacles lazily ran up and down the sides of his dick, as if experimenting to see what would happen. Isaac continued to struggle against the monster's grasp and was still reeling from the sharp, distracting pain of the monster's talon driven through his hand. 

The wound continued to bleed as the monster experimented with Isaac. It extended another tendril, this one especially slimy, around the base of his penis, underneath his ballsac, and across his rear end. Tremendous fear dawned on him as he considered what the monster could be intending, or whether that was even possible. Without warning the slick tendril began to push in the crevace underneath his balls, as if it were looking for an opening. It pushed hard, and he struggled around it in a vain attempt to shove it back using his body. His limbs were still being held securely in place. There was no where for him to go, however, and even where he could nudge his body a bit away from the creature's core, the probing tentacles just followed him. 

The searching tentacle thrust forward stupidly a few more times, trying to penetrate an imaginary opening underneath his balls. Then it moved to the front of him, still looking. There was no doubt this creature was blind, perceiving the world through heat and sound only. It left a wet trace across his penis as it poked it, searching around it. He had a slight, distant feeling of arousal at the sensation of the wet appendage briefly stroking his member. He felt his penis swell slightly and harden at the touch. It was only a light touch across the bottom, but it felt slick, wet and smooth. Perhaps he had partially lost it from being trapped on board the ship so long, or it was an effect of the drugs forced on him during Tiedmann's guardianship, who could tell. He could not explain these feelings that all persisted despite the aching, debilitating wound in his hand.

The lone, wet appendage, behaving differently from the previous, spiny one, found Isaac's navel and excitedly ripped off the part of his underclothes covering it. It dipped inside his navel and swirled around, making Isaac squirm. The sensation inside his navel was truly strange and uncomfortable, a tingling that sent chills through his spine. It went a little too far for comfort and Isaac screamed. After only doing this a few times and seemingly disappointed, it withdrew and made its way back down his pelvis again, determined, thrusting a few times at Isaac's hip bone in vain. After trying beneath his ballsac again, it travelled this time further between his legs and the cheeks of his rear end served to funnel its path toward his rectum. Isaac still trying to motion himself away, in a vain attempt to shake the tentacle off, but there was no use after the creature seemingly found its destination. Inevitably, the wet, slimy tentacle pressed against the opening and met some resistance. Its head was very skinny, however, and shaped like a vine, unlike some of the monster's more bulbous appendages. While Isaac had never been penetrated in that way, the head of the appendage slid in fairly easily, particularly given it was covered in oozing slime. Its shape was tapered and it was thicker along its length. He felt the appendage wriggle its way in, while it still had a stiff enough shape. He tried to use the muscles in his rectum to force it out, or dissuade it with resistance, but that only seemed to encourage it to fight back against him. 

The slimy tentacle entered him a bit further, he had been opened up a little bit more now since the tendril was thicker toward its base. The head still wriggled around inside of him, flicking lightly on his internals, maybe it was testing his reflexes or who knows what else. This appendage could enter him quite far without much difficulty, given how its thin head tapered out. It lined Isaac's insides with a slimy secretion which felt disgusting and made its penetration even easier.

The tentacles restraining Isaac, who was still suspended in midair with his legs held just slightly up and apart, brought him closer to the necromorph's core. He gazed at what seemed to possibly be its face. All of a sudden, the talon driven through his hand withdrew sharply, like the crack of a whip, and instead wrapped around his wrist, maintaining its grasp on him. Now the thin, but deep wound bled openly. He screamed in pain again; it was agonizing damage to his hand. Then two tentacles with sharp sides, possibly in an effort to further subdue him, scissored around his arm producing deep cuts. The cuts were not severe enough to be disabling, but they bled openly. More tentacles wrapped around the injured arm, stopping the bleeding but crushing and agitating the injury. The wet, slimy tentacle continued to nestle inside Isaac's rectum, and seemed to start to thrust in and out but in very tiny motions. 

In the meanwhile, another slimy tentacle explored the front of Isaac like the other one had. It brushed against his penis lightly, an interaction so different from the painful assault on his hand and arm, and curled around the base of his penis, tracing lines up and down. It was unfathomable but Isaac was still getting hard at the sensations. The monster's touches were teasing annoyingly at his dick, and the wetness felt so distractingly good compared to everything else. It only stroked along two points on his penis, like two fingers, but continued up and down it interestedly. Once in a while it would grasp around the circumference of his penis, searching him. His member continued to engorge and harden. The tentacle changed its attention slightly, and moved over to the head, tracing up and down it but leaving the base entirely alone. Once in a while it would brush against the slit but then continue stroking up and down the head. Soon Isaac found, to his horror, he was dripping with pre-come. A muffled grown escaped beneath his thick, protective visor, which was dislodged somewhat with the monster's earlier exploration of his mouth. This was all still with the other slimy tentacle wedged into his anal passage, flicking inside of him. 

The monster continued its attention on Isaac and kept the tentacles where they were. One appendage that was assisting the others, holding his limbs in place, moved to Isaac's neck and curled around it like a boa constrictor. He gasped and tried to struggle beneath its grip. Would this be the end? Strangulation? He wheezed as it continued to squeeze even harder. There was no fighting back with his hands held in place and plasma cutter discarded on the floor below. He gagged and felt as if he was turning blue. His muscles gave in, and he felt himself go limp. But as soon as the monster realized this was happening, it loosened its grip and caressed Isaac's neck rather than squeezed. In some moments Isaac felt the blood return to his limbs again and his feeling return to normal. He observed that, whatever the monster intended for him, he needed to be alive. 

The vine-like tentacle wedged inside of him then started to pulsate slightly. He could feel its every movement, given it was surrounded by Isaac in such an intimate way. It felt as if water, or pus, was being pushed down the appendage like a garden hose in slow, thick spurts. It started to swell, and stiffen a bit more. It felt as if the slime it was filled with internally collected at the head and engorged the appendage much more fully. It swelled to perhaps twice its diameter; it was hard to tell, pushing along Isaac's walls with it. The necromorph made a monstrous noise, halfway between a grunt and a scream, while this was happening, for some unknown reason. It seemed to exert a bit of effort pushing its excess bodily fluid into the limb with it still lodged inside of Isaac. The tentacle still leaked and oozed with slime, and the one at Isaac's front still played with the head of his penis lazily. Isaac was still fully erect and trying to focus his mind elsewhere, not letting a window for escape be blockaded by his inopportune arousal. He considered why the alien would treat him this way. He guessed it was possible, assuming the alien had knowledge of human reflexes, that with an erection it relaxed his muscles and made penetration easier for it. He conceded it was true; now, he almost enjoyed the feeling of the hard tentacle slipping in and out of him. It struck some sort of nerves in him vaguely connected to sexual pleasure. Between the slime and everything else, he had relaxed so much that it could work its way in and out with relative ease, although still with a tight squeeze clamping down on it. With his legs pulled slightly apart, and his penis fully erect, the tentacle searched in and out of him with nothing that could possibly stop it. The sensation was still horrible, shameful and disgusting, he did not want to be any part of what the alien was attempting. 

The penetration that once seemed almost medical and experimentational now felt sexual in nature. The tentacle thrust in and out of him firmly, like it was fucking him, still while the one teasing at the head of his dick continued. It still seemed to only focus its attention on the head. The fucking continued for a while more in that manner; at first, it was relaxed and slow-paced, then jerky and irregular. The tendril swelled inside of him just a little bit more and the restraining tentacles holding his legs pulled them a bit more apart for easier access. Being held in midair, he felt somewhat like a doll, helpless to be used, or inseminated, for the alien's reproduction. The pain in his hand an arm was still aching under the alien's crushing grip and the welts on his neck were still agitating. Isaac's whole body shook as the necromorph fucked him easily and continued toying with the head of his erect, dripping penis. It jutted out in front of him awkwardly while the rest of his body was shaken by the alien's sexual assault on him. His insides ached, but something about it only made him more excited and the engineer had trouble keeping his thoughts straight. His mind was lost somewhere between anticipating eventual orgasm, pushing away thoughts of escape, reviving distant memories of Nicole? No, this was something completely different. He tried to maintain the separation of what the alien was doing to him physically, and his practical need to focus on a means of survival and escape; it was becoming impossible.

While forceful thrusts in and out continued, a tiny tendril, the smallest he had seen, emerged from the tentacle playing with his dick. It had the same tapered shape as the others, but was extremely small, almost string-like. It searched around the head like its larger, slimy parent had, but took special interest in his slit. It nudged around the slit for some time in an experimental way. With a very gentle push, it went a small ways inside and fucked the tiny hole shallowly while the larger one still stroked the outer head's surface timidly. Isaac was taken back in horror, visually, at what the monster was doing to him, it was so messed up, and yet he still physically welcomed the treatment and was getting off on it. The small tendril was fucking his slit in a semblance of how the other, larger one took him from behind. The feeling of it all together was overwhelming. 

Being worked over like he was, Isaac felt that he would be close to orgasm soon, as much as he tried to will it away and keep his head straight. In particular, he did not want to give the alien whatever it wanted, which seemed to involve his own sexual pleasure, fearing the consequences. But it was impossible to resist. And the alien now started quicken its pace. It ravaged Isaac like a dog in heat, remaining deeply within him as far as possible, only withdrawing a little, before pushing back in; repeating these short rough motions extremely quickly. Isaac's whole body shook and his erect, leaking cock bobbed up and down in front of him along with the thrusts. The harsh movements agitated his injuries and some new blood dripped down. With renewed interest in his mouth, a new thick, hard tentacle shoved its way past the engineer's lips, swirling around his mouth briefly, and continuing a bit past arriving at the back of his mouth. Isaac choked and gagged, trying to adapt to the intrusion. With stil a bit of fight left in him he bit down on the tentacle but it was very hard and solid, much more-so than the other limbs; it almost seemed to enjoy Isaac's biting. He screamed against it and tried to articulate some curses but it gagged him, turning the words into an incoherent shout and some frustrated noises while he struggled against the bonds on his arms and legs with renewed strength. 

Now the monster had decided; it was the appropriate time for fertilization; there was no way out now. It pushed all three of its penetrating extremities as deeply into Isaac as they were able; the tentacles lodged in his anal passage and dick slit started to pulsate with new spurts of fluid being pumped to their small heads. The wet tentacle teasing Isaac's dick increase its pace, from stroking lazily up and down the sides to flicking quickly, grabbing the head and working it through. This was too much for Isaac and finally, his whole body shook and he started to orgasm. His anal muscles contracted firmly, in tight squeezes, against the tentacle deep inside. And the tiny tentacle lodged inside his penis slit reacted from his twitching cock. The alien reacted favorably to these new sensations against its sensitive body, and at the same time, released its semen. To Isaac it felt as if the tentacles were pumping something through their length that was very thick, like a sludge. Through a pore in the head of each tentacle, the alien semen oozed out thickly. The pressure from tentacles' internal muscle contractions gushed the semen out with a decent amount of force and it filled Isaac's insides with seed. It was warm, somehow, and sticky. During Isaac's own ejaculation, the tentacle in his penis-slit withdrew just enough so that all the semen could make its way out unblocked. Some of the tiny tentacle's semen, that was released into his slit, was expelled as well through Isaac's penis along with his own. 

But amidst the haze of orgasm, Isaac noticed something; when he came, the alien had brought him close to a certain pulsing organ near its torso. The organ looked somewhere in between a beating heart and a brain. Perhaps a brain with two segments that throbbed grotesquely. In any case, Isaac got his semen all over it. It was as if that was the necromorph's intention. The semen steamed when it came into contact with the organ; some sort of biological reaction was occurring. The organ swelled and it was sickening to watch, as Isaac now could regain his composure. Something was growing, and changing shape inside of this organ. It made some sort of a horrible, squirming alien noise, but was still tiny; the core that moved inside the organ was about the size of a small grape. Without warning, in almost a self-mutilating action, the demon stabbed apart this organ with a sharp claw, breaking it open. The ruptured flesh oozed and bled with alien secretions. The small, squealing core now came into view as something that looked like a miniature brain once living inside another brain. And the necromorph took it in its claw and immediately shoved it down Isaac's mouth.

The movement was fast and extremely sudden, he had no choice but to swallow it down into his throat. He felt it squirming on the way down, as if it was a living creature. Once it reached the bottom of his throat and into his system, he could feel that it was still alive, He felt it kick and move inside of him. He gagged and choked, making disgusting and terrible noises in reaction to the implantation. What had just happened? Was this the necromorph's alien spawn? It continued to move around inside of him, feeling as though it was living. It was strange with the harsh acidity of digestive fluids, but who knew what kind of environment was needed to sustain this type of life. And with a shocking, unexpected turn of events, the parent necromorph released its grip on Isaac and dropped him to the floor unceremoniously. He fell, trying not to agitate his bleeding, injured arm further. He stared up at the monstrous creature which breathed and stared idly. He stared around at the room, then stared back at it, trying to piece together what was happening. Was it a trap? As tentatively as possible he backed away, trying not to disrupt things further. He still felt the throbbing pain in his hand, arm, and neck, and the wriggling mass inside his midsection somewhere. He glanced at the plasma cutter, still on the floor. Knowing what the large necromorph was capable of and the importance of picking one's fights, he grabbed the plasma cutter and backed off. He clung to the wall, but before hobbling out the door, pulled the switch connecting the backup generator.

And without further hesitation he stepped through the door, uninhibited, at the same time rearranging his clothes and plates to cover himself. All the lights in the corridor came on in a brilliant flash, and he heard the sounds of power restored to the mainframe room. After all that, the backup generator was now connected and he would be able to use the navigational system of the abandoned ship. Clutching his midsection, he hobbled down the hall and went to the large area he remembered to contain the flight controls. Finally arriving there, he found, in a stroke of fortune that was nothing short of miraculous, an escape pod that was now powered on. However, as he had made it to the room and barricaded the door, the discomfort became too much. He clutched his midsection and started gagging and choking. Would the alien suffocate him? Would this be the end? He coughed up blood, phlegm, what appeared to be flesh, and still some alien semen. He had already lost a considerable amount of blood. The sentient creature inside of him started to become agitated and active. He could feel it. It moved, uncomfortable within the confines of Isaac. He started to vomit on the floor; this would be the end. Then, Isaac felt the clawing at the base of his throat. It was the creature, now, it had somehow grown tiny limbs. He felt it start to climb; the horrible feeling against his insides. In the same reflexes involved with choking and vomiting, he uncontrollably forced the creature upward. He wretched and wretched and more fluid and phlegm came out. He choked until he could feel it grasping at his tonsils. Then, in a decisive move, he reached in with his fingers and pulled it out. It fought back a great deal, but the creature was still very small. He extracted it completely using his hands and whipped it down across the floor.

It cowered before him, and his eyes softened. He moved the plasma cutter's laser crosshair over it, but did not destroy it. Why? He felt something binding himself to the creature. It did not attack him or make any sudden movements. Finally, he regained his composure, thinking clearly, and pulled the trigger. But it was too late, the tiny creature darted away. It dashed across the floor, up through a small hole in the ceiling. 

Isaac considered going after it, but he didn't feel strongly enough about the idea. In any case he couldn't stay here anymore. He hurried into the escape pod, and initialized the flight sequence for departure. As the escape vessel launched and disembarked, he watched the Ishimura in the distance.


	2. Demon Waltz: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After solace was so close in hand, Isaac is captured by scientists conducting Necromorph experiments.

After his ordeal aboard the S.S. Ishimura, Isaac piloted a small escape vessel en route to a nearby inhabited planet. The planks around the ship kept creaking as it moved forward; the vessel was small and under-powered, not suitable for any kind of long-term use, but it would suffice for now and he was thankful to have it. After launching from the Ishimura's engineering wing, Isaac hacked the ship's system software to no longer phone home to the Ishimura. If there was anything intelligent still residing there, it surely meant nothing good, and he did not want to give it a means to follow him. That being said, there were still had no incoming or outgoing communication lines available at all. Maybe because he was too far away from a reachable planet; maybe something in his hacking attempt went wrong. Still, he should be able to get to toward a nearby space station without much difficulty.

Suddenly, Isaac heard a beep emitted from the radar system and he peered at the interface. Was it another ship, or just an asteroid? It was still a large distance away and detectable only in radar, not his human vision. Whatever it was, it was set on a course directly toward him and was closing the distance rapidly. He watched the screen while it approached, considering what to do. This seemed too deliberate for it to be an asteroid. Part of him wanted to believe it was a patrol or rescue vessel that had somehow located him, but the more rational part of him knew better; it had to be something or someone malicious especially given his luck so far. Reluctantly he dialed a communication channel in its direction, picked up the reciever, and spoke:

"Ishimura satellite vessel here, come in?"

There was a long silence while he waited for a response. Just as he grew disappointed some static came in at the other line. "Come again?" He couldn't tell whether it was just noise off the air or an actual message. Then there was another burst of static, but it sounded like a muffled human voice. The visual was still snow. After a few moments, something appeared on the interface and it was definitely a human being. He repeated his prompt for a response, and squinted a little; more of the pixel mosaic went away. He could make out the appearance of a labcoat against a clean, tidy backdrop. As the other vessel drew closer the pixelate diminished and he could more clearly distinguish the person on the other end. By the uniform, it was someone belonging to the research sector. He felt a brief tinge of optimism with the thought that it could be someone that could guide him to the nearest planet or space station, possibly help him with supplies. With his underpowered ship, his days would be numbered.

Finally, a message on the other end.

"Please, state your name and occupation."

"Isaac Clarke, chief attendant of the engineering sector aboard the S. S. Ishimura. The entire vessel's been infected by a foreign biological agent, and there were a great many casualties -"

"A foreign agent?"

"Yes. It's some sort of alien lifeform. They are currently alive in the ship and hostile."

"Did you suffer any exposure to this virus? We're under explicit orders not to have these types of agents infecting any of our men. We heard rumors about there being an infestation. We have a strict sanitation code."

Isaac thought for a minute. He lied slightly, valuing a chance at his own safety. "No, I escaped before the infection was widespread. I was the only one."

"Very well. It appears your ship is underequipped to make it to the next space station. Incidentally, that's where we're headed. We are willing to take up your distress call, if you need." What good fortune. 

Isaac thanked them and engaged the tractor system to maneuver toward the scientist's vessel and board. The other ship's spacebridge extruded for Issaac to cross. He hastily left the small chamber, and went through the bridge. The sliding door opened at the other end, and he saw the man on the other end of the communication line. There were a couple other figures in labcoats as well, in the background. The chief scientists made a wordless gesture to the two others. All of this happened in a split second. And without further notice, one of the underlings put a damp cloth over Isaac's mouth. 

Isaac reacted as quickly as possible and flailed around a little, but the man snuck up on him and his guard was droppped. He swore bitterly as the world around him swirled and turned to black. Shit, it was a trap. He knew it all seemed too good to be true. The convenient encounter, the minimal questioning. They could probably even see through his lie about never having any contact or exposure with the Necromorphs. If they knew that he was forced to have relations with one, or, worse yet- have procreated with it, that would seal his fate forever. He would no doubt be the new subject of whatever horrendous experiments they could concoct. They would want to see how the implantation happened, simulate specifically what happened in his body, or what happens if it goes wrong. His digestive system, all his internals, would be the subject of experimentation. He would be lucky if he there was anything left after they were done with him. He knew how desparate the government was to find out a way to combat the Necromorph infestation; all his personal rights amounted to nothing.

The blurry world came back into focus as he finally awoke. He had lost all sense of the passage of time and felt as if he had awoken from a deep sleep. Isaac grumbled a little and said something incoherent to whomever was around.

"Feeling better, Mr. Clarke?"

He looked across at the imposing figure in front of him. It was the same man in the labcoat as before. "I hope the you're comfortable, and the medication has treated you all right. We had to put you under for the time being." Isaac looked down at himself. He was still wearing his engineering rig, although the helmet was disengaged. He was strapped to what appeared to be a dentist chair, bolted in the middle of a medical examination room.

"What the hell is going on?"

"You see, Mr. Clarke, we know about your altercation with the necromorphs aboard the S. S. Ishimura. You may have thought the initial distress call was lost, and did not reach anyone. But that was not true. It reached our organization's research board, and they contacted us. We work for the government, and there has been a lot of internal pressure to uncover more information about the necromorph infestation. Leading to a very lucrative assignment for us, of course. " He stated all of this matter-of-factly. "We took up that assignment, a call to locate and take custody of you, for the purpose of our testing. We need to know more about the effects of the aliens on uninfected humans. Especially your particular situation, where you had such a degree of hand-to-hand combat with them but seem to have emerged unscathed. " Oh, if only he knew the extent of it. "We were all very impressed."

"So what, now you're going to sacrifice my life for science, as my reward for surviving that hell?"

"Oh no, of course not. We will keep you alive for all of our work with you; in fact, it is absolutely necessary that we do so. " He had a stern look. "Don't get me wrong, please. These experiments will be very thorough, and we are very serious about our work. You may not be the same afterward, and some of your limbs may not be recoverable. We will do our best not to cause dismemberment, while there are no guarantees. However, we promise you will be kept alive. " Isaac blanched. Was he serious, or just trying to scare him? How could such a fucked up thing be sanctioned by a government order? 

"I do not consent to this."

"Unfortunately, that has no bearing. We have an official order to carry out these experiments, and your exposure to the necromorphs jeopordizes the safety of all humans around you with a chance of dangerous infection. We need to understand their biological properties better, and you are our only means of doing that." The man in medical attire informed him blankly. He was middle aged with thick glasses, older and wearier-looking than Isaac, wearing an EarthGov identification badge and name tag. Isaac squinted as he looked at it. 

"In any case, I'm sorry we have not been properly introduced. My name is Dr. Everett. " He reached out to shake Isaac's hand, and then absentmindedly realized that the subject was tethered to an examination chair. He awkwardly shook Isaac's hand anyway. "It is such a fortuitous event, for myself and for our whole organization, to finally locate you. " He gesticulated to the other figures in labcoats which had been watching; they promptly left. "Now, if you don't mind..." He came up very close to Issaac and leaned over him. He spoke directly into his ear in a strangely intimate way. "I'll be blunt here, I'm willing to cut you a deal."

"Uh, what?"

"The experiments we have scheduled for you, to dissect your innards, remove active brain tissue... I can waive them. Forge the results. No one will be the wiser. Provided, however, you co-operate with me."

"I don't understand."

"You see, Mr. Clarke, I'm a rather lonely man. It's been hard to cut a living all the way out here, cut off from civilization. Without my fiancee, or any women here, or any sort of intimacy... " He sounded sad. "If you could give me somewhat of a favor, I think we could have ourselves a deal." His calm, decorous tone was strange when applied this lascivious line of conversation.

"You are not fucking serious. You want to either fuck me, or tear me up and put me in a petri dish."

"Ok- now wait a minute, you're making me sound like the bad guy. If me collegues had their way, ", he gesticulated toward his mouth, "you'd have no tongue to be lashing out at me right now. That's the first thing that would go." Isaac was defeated, and resigned to his fate.

"Fine, you know what, this has already gone far, far beyond what's believable or acceptable as I understood our board of scientific ethics to be. What's one more piece of crazy bullshit. I'll do whatever you want me to do."

The scientist was relieved. "Perfect! I knew you'd co-operate nicely. Now, shall I put you under, or perhaps not? Hmm.." 

"What? No, I don't want any part of your drugs. " He'd had enough in his system as it was. "Let's just get this over with."

"But, there was this serum I did want to try out. It'll just take a moment. I'll get in trouble with the board if not, they can detect this one."

"Come on, cut me a break."

"Oh, fine. We'll do it later. Now, if you'd be so kind.." The scientist unceremoniously stepped toward Isaac who was still sitting, bound, in the dentist chair. He unfastened the straps holding his subject's midsection down and thighs to the chair, although his arms were still tied. He looked at Isaac carefully, and moved his hand forward to caress the side of his face. His eyes stared into Isaac's, then glanced all around his face. His gloved fingers traced around the rough stubble there, up and down, like he was some kind of pet, while the scientist looked at him longingly, although it was not really affectionate. While this was going on he saw the conspicuous tent formed in the scientist's pants, beneath a white lab coat, poking forward ridiculously. The white fabric made it very hard to hide. Isaac was already starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. Then Everett moved a thumb to trace along Isaac's lips, and rubbed against them, such that he was basically forced a messy kiss to the man's thumb. The thumb inserted just a little bit between Isaac's lips, as if Everett were trying to get a sample for what they felt like. Isaac's mouth was warm and soft, and the scientist was pretty desperate.

"Please, while this is going on, don't do anything funny. Remember I'm doing you a huge favor here." He was referring to Isaac freaking out, or possibly biting him during the middle of everything. Yeah, he wasn't going to try that. Isaac could see the scalpel and cutting tools not too far away, knowing that they were much more readily in Everett's reach than his. And who knows, he had no reason to assume Everett wasn't another one of the violent crazies, either. Everett still kept eye contact, with his index finger now a tiny ways in Isaac's mouth, looked at him, and sighed. Isaac wondered when he would just get on with it, although it was a dangerous thought to have. "Here, I'll make this easier for both of us." Everett loosened the straps on Isaac so he could potentially get out, although the cutting tools all around were an active deterrent to him trying to make a run for it.

The scientist withdrew his finger and unbuttoned his long white lab coat, although he left it on. He left his glasses on, as well. Underneath the man wore a standard issue flight suit. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly, and pulled out his erect member, keeping his pants and clothes on. Isaac couldn't remember the last time he saw another man's erection, if ever; it was a strange moment to come to terms with. But, if it meant not being literally dissected for illegal science while conscious, so be it. He had braved worse things than this. The scientist brought his erection up to Isaac's face and he was a bit disgusted seeing it so up close, and he could see a bit of precum leaking out it. So that is what it looks like from that angle, and up close. Everett guided it with one hand, and now his dick was doing the same thing his thumb was moments ago. He pushed it against Isaac's lips, a bit in and almost to the side, but not actually pushing it into his mouth. He liked the way his mouth teased him a little like this. He could start to feel the wetness of the inside, but only barely. His leaking dick pushed against Isaac's mouth in a weird imitation of a kiss. Isaac didn't shut his lips tightly, knowing there was really no point to that, but just kind of let the whole thing happen. Everett pushed his dick across Isaac's lips a few more times, and soon he was trembling and there were small beads of sweat forming on his brow; after so many years with no intimacy it was all the scientist could do not to orgasm right there. Isaac's mouth felt so good, not that he had much to compare it to- he had not known another's touch for so long. Now, the way the other man looked so desperately, Isaac really wished he would be like most guys that looked like that and blow one off prematurely. But maybe he wouldn't be so lucky. Unable to restrain himself any more, he brought his other hand to Isaac's shoulder for leverage. "Y-You've got such a pretty mouth.. "

Isaac began a reply, "Aw, shucks, well I ne-mph"- Isaac's sentence was cut off as he was surprised by the dick forced into his mouth. He didn't push it all the way back to his throat, but used enough force to get it past his lips and teeth suddenly. Isaac just tried to get used to uncomfortable intrusion, and its salty taste. With his penis lodged there and the lips closed around it, the scientist still used his other hand to caress the side of Isaac's face, as if to comfort or encourage him, particularly to stroke his thumb against corner of Isaac's mouth. Of course, it was more insulting and aggravating than anything. Isaac cautiously started to move his tongue along the underside of it. The faster he gets off, the sooner this will all be over with. Then, the scientist started to push in and out a little bit. 

"F-Fuck-" Everett managed to say, having lost all his resolve. Isaac wanted to reply with a smart retort but it just came out as some muffled noises. Isaac continued to move his tongue along the underside and made his mouth get a suction along the member. He tried to imagine what would make him feel good and do the same to Everett, in hopes of getting this over with sooner, although it was becoming difficult given how disgusted he was with the whole situation. Not just the dick in his mouth, what made it perfect was the slimyness of the other man. Everett made a bunch of overly dramatic noises, moaning a little and grunting while he moved in and out of him; Isaac wondered if he was like that every time he had sex. The scientist was sweating a lot and paused once to wipe it off his forehead; he appeared to be in complete ecstasy. His breathing was really hard and loud, it sounded like he was tried to push a car; it was funny because Isaac really felt like he was the one doing all the work. All that noise, combined with the sucking noise from Isaac's mouth, made the whole encounter sound incredibly perverse. The scientist worked up some more momentum and started to thrust more deeply. As he sped up, Isaac picked up the hint that he was almost at the edge. He didn't try to force it all the way to Isaac's throat, but used enough poking at his tonsils to make it feel a bit awkward and uncomfortable. Now that it was time, Everett gasped and adjusted his collar in an exaggerated fashion while thrusting. He grabbed Isaac's head with both hands and fucked him in the face. Isaac just tried to admit it in and out without choking or vomiting. The scientist was now thrusting in motions that were more quick, than hard; still it was enough to be uncomfortable. 

This went on for what seemed like an exceedingly long time; so much for his hopes of the scientist just looking for a quick one. But what made the least sense of all, was somewhere, deep down, Isaac was starting to be aroused by the whole thing. God damn it. He felt the blood go to his own member and inwardly prayed that it wouldn't be enough to produce a visible erection. Who knows what the scientist would try, if he determined that Isaac was actually getting turned on by this whole thing. In any case, it would be over soon. Everett was almost there, but he was one of those people who couldn't get off just from getting head, he would need his hand to get all the way off. Everett moved a hand from Isaac's face to the base of his dick, and started to stroke extremely quickly just along the base part, while still thrusting outward half into Isaac's mouth. The engineer knew at least for this part, he wouldn't have to deal with any more prodding at the back of his throat; things would happen pretty naturally from here. Surely enough he could hear one last gasp, and a loud, exaggerated sigh, then the feeling of the member in his mouth starting to twitch. He braced himself for having to taste the other's semen. As he expected, the scientist's warm seed came out in a quick spurt, at the base of his throat, while Everett still absentmindedly thrust into him in small motions. Then, while it was still spurting out, Everett withdrew his member and shot the rest directly into Isaac's face. He grimaced unhappily. Some of the drops went into his eye and some got in his hair. 

Everett sighed contently, and wiped his brow once more. Gazing at Isaac sleepily, he smudged some of the semen along his face, admiring how it looked. He zipped up his fly again and inspected his clothes to look presentable again. He stepped toward a nearby lab table and read over some notes.

"Now what the hell are you doing?"

"It's time to begin the first experiment, if you don't mind."

"Well I do mind, but fuck this whole thing."

"You still have my assurance that we won't be amputating or removing any vital tissue. " He smirked. "Not right away, at least." Isaac had an element of belief from the start that this man may be bullshitting him. "In any case, the first experiment is a combative agent against Necromorph infections that works as a stimulant injected into the bloodstream. It was formulated using what pathogens we were able to recover so far, although there have not been so many, along with some similar neurological stimulants designed for common strands of known compatible viruses. We expect the treatment to be safe, and hopefully without long term side effects. We have only tested it on a couple human subjects so far, the results are inconclusive." He procured a syringe from a drawer, and drew some ominous blue-colored fluid into it. Even if he could get further up close, Isaac would not be able to make much sense of what the medication was, or what was written in Everett's notes. His main area was engineering and the physical sciences, not biology or medicine.

"Bottom's up!" Isaac had no time to react when Everett grabbed him roughly by the collar, pinning his face against the headboard, and shoved the needle into his eyeball in one swift movement. Isaac screamed in horror, not expecting the horrible injection to go into his eye. It stung and had a blinding effect. Isaac's hands were now unbound, and he flailed around in a vain effort to remove the needle. Everett grabbed him again by the collar and pulled it out; a task much easier to do on someone else, in any case. Isaac was still in a panicked state from having the needle injected into his eye. Now that the needle was removed, it was obvious that the eyeball had turned red and bloodshot; he had trouble seeing out of it.

"Fuck!! What the hell was that?"

"Now, now, p-please calm down, Mr. Clarke." Everett had unfortunately forgotten to rebind Isaac after their prior exchange. Isaac flailed around grabbing at whatever was near, alternately holding his injured eye. "J-just, get back down on the chair, and we'll have you all patched up. No need to get agitated, now." Isaac made a frustrated noise of pain and clamored over to a desk of beakers. The situation had really gotten out of hand. Everett had previously dismissed most of his attendants from the medical quarters for fear of them discovering the affairs between them, and wishing for some privacy. But, it backfired horribly- now no one was available to help restrain Isaac again. He picked up his radio and gave a cryptic message asking for help restraining Isaac, or perhaps just a tranquilizer gun. Isaac, flailing, crashed into a desk lamp, knocking it loudly off the table. 

Everett frustratedly moved toward Isaac with the belts. He grabbed Isaac's wrist but the engineer was rather the stronger of the two. They deadlocked for several seconds and then Isaac got the upper hand, and grabbed Everett by the throat. Everett tried to wrestle the hand away, also while kicking him, but it was no use. Isaac practically threw the older, weaker man in his aggravated state; Everett was thrown back a couple paces and landed unceremoniously against some beakers which smashed loudly. Their contents spilled onto the floor and counters. "You fool.." Isaac saw the damage he had done and it immediately sunk in that hurting Everett, while moderately satisfying, did not really accomplish anything. The guards would be here any minute and who knows, he may be assigned to a different physician who would operate on him all the same. He saw the contents of one of the sealed beakers on the floor, and it looked extremely familiar. The small appendages, the scales.. It was a necromorph, suspended in some life-sustaining fluid, although a very small one. He was reminded a little of the necromorph that passed through him on board the Ishimura; this one was of a similar size although its appearance was rather different.

The scientists had somehow caught a living necromorph and stored it, and there it was, alive and maintained in that beaker. That is, until now. The necromorph scurried across the floor for a bit and latched onto Everett. It must have been overwhelmed with its sudden freedom from the beaker and had now found a human target. Isaac, still nursing his eye, leaned back against the opposite wall, reeling from what had happened. He would take a moment to regain his breath and then stomp this one down; he had fought this type of Necromorph before and it was fairly manageable when there was only one of them.

But rather than simply attack Everett and pry off limbs, this creature did something else. It dove straight into his chest, with such a force that would crush flesh and bone. The sight was horrible, a great deal of blood spilled onto the floor and the creature enveloped Everett's lungs and elongated itself to fill the hole in the scientist's exposed insides. Then it extended its hard claw-like appendages out, still while inside. Two of them were lodged in the scientist's right shoulder and popped the arm straight off. The tentacle drew itself out of the new socket, producing something which resembled a new arm. Another tentacle shot straight out the top of the scientist's neck, out of his mouth, and then another through the center of his skull, rupturing it, until the head was no longer recognizable. The product of so much biological growth occurred in only a matter of seconds. Isaac could only guess that Necromorphs were especially powered by living human energy, and this one was able to feed itself excessively through the last moments of its new host. Everett was, of course, killed instantly when the small creature came upon him. What now stood in his place was a new, horrific sight.

Isaac was disgusted but still able to keep his wits about him. To him, the transformed scientist was just another Necromorph that needed to be destroyed. It stood just somewhat taller than him; he had fought bigger Necromorphs. Even without his plasma cutter or grenades he could possibly fight it using objects from around the room. He grabbed a nearby metal desk chair and beat the Necromorph with it repeatedly. It made angry noises of pain and swatted Isaac back with one of its arms. 

Soon enough the necromorph had Isaac up against the wall and pinned him there with its talons. It clawed at him, producing deep cuts. Isaac was, thankfully, still wearing his engineering rig. Still, it seemed conspicuously disinterested in a fatal strike. Was this demon going to try reproducing with him too, like the other one? Was it hard-wired into different strands of Necromorphs? He fought back again with the metal chair. The demon was pushed back. 

Isaac was about to deliver a final blow that would sever its right talon, a vital limb. But there was a new searing pain in his eye as the drug permeated his system, making him confused, nauseous, disoriented... His vision devolved into a strange whirlwhind of unfamiliar colors. Suddenly, the Necromorph changed before his eyes; or at least, it seemed to. It was no longer something he wished to kill. The image was strange, and seemed to invite him. Part of it was revenge, part of it was loneliness, and yet another part of it was immeasurable hatred. His feelings became foreign and confusing. He felt slightly aroused while power-tripping, striking the demon with the chair, perhaps some of the arousal had remained after the encounter with Everett. The feelings grew stronger with each strike, as the alien screamed and blood splattered back up onto him, he started to have an erection. The friction against his suit was agonizing, as he had to adjust his stance while beating the alien. And yet, it shrieked angrily and screamed, and fought back at him, it was not dead. There was a noticeable bulge inside his pants which he ignored.

Finally he could not take it anymore; to hell with it. He pinned the squirming alien to the desk by driving some glass through some of its shells. It still struggled against its bonds, despite being heavily injured and bleeding. It seemed to stare back at Isaac, livid. He climbed on top of it to get a closer look. It had hard, forked talons, once strong and devastating, now pinned there helplessly, and a ghastly face looking on in hatred. It had something resembling a face but not at all human. He ran a hand up the surface of the alien's torso. It had regions of hard scales, but on a whole it had a fleshy body like a human. Some of its muscle and connective tissue seemed to lie on the outside rather than on the inside. The monster emitted a low growl while Isaac inspected its limbs. He thought about ripping one more off to guarantee the alien subdued, but something gave him pleasure in having the demon fight back so readily. Running his fingers down its lower-left limb, the alien grew furious once again and freed one limb, its weaker one, and whipped it toward Isaac's face. In retaliation he shoved the blunt end of a piece of glass across the alien and drove the sharp end into the limb, pinning it down. More blood splattered back and the creature shrieked hatefully. The noise was loud, but the other officers were still far away and didn't know what happened. Moving in, Isaac inspected its ugly, exposed form. 

His mind swam; it may have been the hallucinogenic drug, or adrenaline, or something else. Most likely the drug. He couldn't shake these bizarre compulsions geared toward the demon in front of him, brought about by all of this. It was beyond disgusting. In the alien, he saw something that he physically desired, in the sense of wanting to inflict pain on, and punish, and yet even more than that, he wanted to get a reaction back in return. It wasn't love or even lust, in the normal way he understood it- only wretched, dizzying sadism. In the most bitter corner of all the intimate urges that he could remember having, there was never something so disconcerting, yet he could not ignore it. From what he saw, the image of the alien burned back at him. It echoed back to Isaac's traumas on the Ishimura, morbid images and blurred memories. It was uncontrollable and frightening and unfortunately compelled everything in him. The world became vague and soundless and even so, the scene in front of him twisted into something unreal. Everything melted into a thousand echoes, into the awful poison rooted at Isaac's eye and permeating through his blood; each one provoking him, on the way to pierce vulnerable flesh- and the answer was bloody and inevitable.

Everything seemed to slow down. Each breath, of his or of the demon, pinned to the back of his skull resonating strangely, as if words in a strange language. Isaac blinked and tried to make sense of what was around him; he felt like he was floating forever in space with no way back. In the creature's midsection there was an opening; it wasn't perfectly in its center but slightly to the left. He could not tell if it was a wound, or something it had naturally; the Necromorph had quite a beating already. It secreted some kind of substance. Maybe it was blood, maybe it was one of its bodily fluids, these things had disturbing biological similarities to Earth life, particularly ones who had newly undergone replacement. The creature still screamed back at him, struggling against the glass, but it was held tightly in place. It was encumbered and betrayed by its hard shells attached to its body, that were impaled with glass onto the table. 

Necromorphs certainly had a natural aversion to being close to a human - a potential target or host - while being unable to attack, it behaved as though driven insane by being bound. It screamed at Isaac, growled, then screamed again, looking panickedly around the room for options but arriving at none. They were not especially intelligent, in the sense of being able to rationalize like humans; they screamed like dumb animals when faced with provocation. At the rate and force with which the demon struggled, it would actually be capable dislodging its own limbs in an effort to break free. The muscles driving their limbs were so strong, even stronger than the connective tissue attaching them. To prevent a mishap, Isaac hit the demon with the chair a couple more times, slowing down its attempts at escape. The demon tried to arch itself off the table to pry itself off that way, but in vain. The noises it made were loud and terrible but had no effect on Isaac, who was preoccupied with seeing what the demon looked like up close.

He felt the warmth of the soft entrance with his fingers, whether it was actually a wound or not, it still had the texture of flesh although its owner was not at all human. The secretion it emitted was a little bit sticky, and clear. In the haze of the drugs, and the horrible turmoil he had already been through, there was no turning back. He retracted the pelvic area on his rig; the plates on the suit shifted although most of his suit stayed on, protecting him, particularly if the alien were to retaliate suddenly and fall out of his control. Underneath he was still wearing the standard clothing; he unbuckled the belt and undid the fly on his pants, finally freeing his aching erection. He'd been hard this whole time, throughout the whole altercation with the demon, and there was a constant ache for attention underneath layers of fabric and metal that he was unable to do anything about. It constantly rubbed against the inside of his suit, offering a bit of teasing but never any relief. He could not remember ever being so excited before. The horrible demon never ceased shrieking and struggling while it saw Isaac do this.

He lined up his member toward the entrance, pressing against it slightly. At that moment, he suddenly had a curiosity of how far it would be able to go and what the inside of the channel actually was. He wanted to insert a finger first to verify it actually was how it looked. He set out to do that, but in a split second had a change of heart and couldn't resist any more. The alien's helpless, but enraged state combined with its shaking motions that caressed his penis, was proving too much. He was not thinking anymore and just took his hard member and rubbed it against the alien. It was warm and even the tiny amount of sensation he got from the humping motion felt euphoric. It simulated a sort of subduing of the alien, on some level, although really it did not do anything. In no time at all Isaac's penis twitched as he drew into a deep orgasm, one that he had been waiting ages for. The semen came out directly onto the opening, but still not penetrating its tight boundary, and some of it splattered on the Necromorph's midsection. This felt like pure heaven, but somehow he was not satisfied and still had an aching erection, just as hard as before. Usually his sex drive was not like this. It was almost as if he had not came at all. The poor engineer was still at the mercy of the drugs.

Isaac guided himself still against the alien's squirming opening, while it continued shrieking. Isaac's previous ministrations only served to aggrivate it more. Now, in its enraged state, it had even salivated a little and some fluid came out of what was certainly its mouth. It bit the air sometimes with sharp teeth and clawed the immediate area around its taloned digits, in vain, still unable to get a direct sweep at the smaller human. Isaac finally pushed a thumb into the opening, resting the fingers of the same hand on the concave, shelled abdominal area near it. The inside of the channel felt warm and moist, just like he imagined. He wasn't sure how deep it went, but could force himself in. It was the perfect tightness, but with enough give to force his way. He pushed the head of his penis against it, guided by his hand, and then in one motion forced his way in. It penetrated fairly easily, given how his thumb loosened the entrance a little, and the fact that he was very hard. And inside, it was pure bliss. The opening felt better than he had ever imagined. It was like tight, warm fluid all around him, but still caressed by a ring of muscles, reflexively squirming and contracting, trying to force him out in vain. It made irregular constricting motions, twitching, internally. It seemed to have a reflex to force foreign objects out but the strength of it was not really enough. He could practically just leave himself entered inside the demon, not making a thrusting motion, and still probably get all the way off. As the sudden penetration happened and Isaac found himself lodged in the alien, there was a sudden silence in the screaming as if it was trying to make sense of what immediately happened. Then, it resumed shrieking and writhing, even more fervently than before, now trying to move its abdomen away from Isaac to stop him. But it was no use. Its attempts at lateral movement were stopped by walls of the channel against Isaac's member, and beneath its abdomen was the table. It now trembled in unbelievable, livid hatred as it struggled, yearning to tear apart Isaac limb from limb but being unable, driven mad by the human being so close to it, screaming in frustration.

Unable to resist, Isaac started to push in and out of the opening. It felt like pure bliss each time he entered it anew. Each time, it felt like a violent act, striking and pinning the horrible creature in place. With each thrust it made a blood-curdling noise and still scissored its claws in vain retaliation. Isaac took so much pleasure in seeing the alien in its helpless state, unable to stop his ministrations, watching what he was doing to it. The opening seemed to still clench around Isaac no matter how many times he moved in and out. The situation put him in an intimate mood for a split second, and he leaned in with his face close to the alien's neck and shoulder area as he panted, thrusting. Its muscles were tense with the struggle. He brought a hand up along the alien again, feeling up its midsection while he had his way with it. Seizing an opportunity, the alien saw Isaac's head close within reach of its jaws and tried to bend its head to bite him. Isaac, in a fortunate moment of awareness, saw that this was happening and moved his face out of the way, withdrawing halfway out of the demon. He took a nearby piece of glass and drove it forcefully onto the alien's neck, subduing its head-limb and preventing that part from moving or becoming hostile. The necromorph emitted a frustrated tone. These creatures were quite impervious to pain in the way that humans experience it - he knew that much from their ability to tear their own bodies apart in pursuit of a target- but were rendered useless without movement in their limbs. The demon could no longer move its head upward off the table and Isaac was shielded from it.

He pushed back in and continued his pace, placing his head back at the alien's shoulder. Uninhibited his hands wandered again, feeling around the crevices of the alien. He pushed his bare mouth against the alien in a sick imitation of a kiss, moving his tongue along it a little bit in the process. His hot, staggered breathing grazed warmly along the gruesome, misshapen body. His breath fogged up the plated parts. It still emitted some blood-like substance from its injuries, but that never seemed to faze its struggles against him. As he felt up its body, he traced outlines of both fleshy and scaled parts, while noticing something else; this one, like the one he encountered in the backup generator room in the Ishimura, had some extra appendages. There were two of them; they were hard and snakelike. One was rounded at the end, the other was a bit pointier, although overall they looked similar. Isaac caught on to what they probably were, and rubbed his bare hand against some of the fluid on the alien. Some of his semen was there, as well. He guided his slick hand up and down one of the appendages, which now jutted straight out. The other one hardened and stuck out fully now, too, although there was nothing touching it. Isaac jerked off the limb up and down, while he still moved himself in and out of the alien. It still shrieked at him, livid, which he found perhaps a little amusing, he now considered his actions to be a favor. It made the alien even angrier at the sudden, thorough violation. It struggled up against its bonds and made all manners of horrible, angry noises. Animalistically, it still seemed panicked and caught between wanting to get away, and wanting to tear Isaac's head from his body. The penis-like appendages were still hard under his touch. 

Isaac knew what he was doing was extremely dangerous. He knew that one slip of the glass shards would be a horrible, gruesome demise. The alien might be panicked enough to annihilate him quickly, or he may be unfortunate enough to just lose vital limbs one at a time, over conflict that drew out for minutes. He knew what a necromorph was capable enough when not aggravated, seemingly to insanity; meeting this necromorph in its current state would be certain death. Still, he continued to fuck the alien beneath him roughly. He steadied himself over its body without too much effort and he could not help but marvel that an action that felt so natural and blissful to him was driving the alien insane with unimaginable rage and hate. It never stopped screaming at him; the screams now fell slightly in time with each thrust. He pressed his other hand against its other shoulder-like area as if it was sufficient to hold it down. The inside of its passage still contracted and squirmed around him, pushing back tightly but unable to prevent him from entering it over and over. 

He felt himself getting close, losing his grasp even on the hazy world around him. He jerked the alien appendages off still, a bit faster, excited how touching those areas seemed to continually aggravate the demon just as much as penetrating it. It felt like it had a pulse, even, throbbing under the touch of his hand. Once in a while he guided his fingers to touch the tip of it and caress the head of the member. The other penis-like appendage still remained hard beside it, seemingly pulsating in the same way, almost appearing discolored to a reddish shade, and leaked out of the tip. He continued only jerking one of them. While he kept fucking it, he gasped and made small noises, now touching the alien as if it were a lover, as it roared and shrieked under him crazily. His treatment of it looked, in a way, strangely intimate, and his form looked so insipid and human next to its terrible, sharp limbs. Yet the alien was nudged back a little and shaken with each thrust. As he felt himself draw close, he also made his pace at stroking the member very fast, intent to get the demon all the way off if it were possible. In the haze of the drugs, he did not really need a reason, or care for thinking about it too much. He guided his hand to tease along the head quickly and then return to stroking the shaft area. It was still easy to stroke it quickly because of the slimy lubricating substance it emitted. He felt a throbbing, internal twitching inside the shaft, and the other one seemed to do the same thing. The demon made a strange shriek that was loud enough to be at the threshold of what he could hear, such that certain channels of the noise resonated back at him, screeching. A clear, slimy substance shot out of both its penis-like members, not just the one he was jerking off, he watched as this happened. It splattered back away from the demon. The members twitched, almost to the point of bending, moreso than a human penis would ever be capable of. At the same time, Isaac reached the edge. With the alien's apparent orgasm the internal abdominal walls seemed to clench and grasp even more than before, and tighten a great deal. He felt them vibrate against him, even, while being impossibly tight but still just being slick enough to push inside. He pushed himself all the way inside the monster, and flushed his human body against its grotesque, misshapen one, still emitting blood. His own penis twitched and he felt the most blissful orgasm he could ever recall, enough to numb the mind and seize over all of one's joints, rendering him impervious to the outside world; it lasted for several times longer than it ever would normally, accelerated by the drugs. He continued to thrust himself in the alien a tiny ways, even while pushed into the hilt, as he came. His seed spilled into the demon, as far as it could go, although the end of its passage was so tight that much of it collected where the head was lodged. The necromorph continued roaring as he kissed its shoulder absently. 

After a few moments went by and he felt ready, he withdrew himself from the demon and fixed his clothes, still not a little delirious from the drugs and what had immediately happened. Some moments went by. To the outsider, Isaac was standing there, nursing a headache; to him, the world was coming in and out of focus. The strange haze around the world remained; he felt a little more at ease than before. But now, in his entranced frame of mind, he did not notice that the alien's restraints were starting to slip. While he had his way with it, it strugged a great deal against the glass, and he did not realize the shard pinning down its right hand limb had become a bit dislodged, and as it continued thrashing against it it was on the brink of coming out. Isaac snapped back into awareness and backed to the opposite end of the lab. He tried his utmost to keep a straight head and consider his options. Then, he noticed, in a glass capsule to the side was his plasma cutter. As this happened, the necromorph was able to completely free its right talon. It still looked a little ridiculous to Isaac, its front covered with semen, knowing some of his own was lodged inside of it. But, it was not any less fearesome now. With the now-freed right talon, it sharply severed its other arm completely, now uninhibited by that corner. One-armed, it knocked out the glass pinning its throat which was not installed deeply enough. Isaac tried to engage the capsule containing his rifle; it was protected by a digital antitheft lock. The necromorph gained enough momentum to shatter the glass on its lower-left hand side limb, but could do nothing about the several pieces pinning the other lower one, so it used its talon to sever that one as well. 

It was now a horrible sight, completely freed, with only its head, one arm and the opposite leg, clamoring toward him at full speed. All the necromorphs moved extremely quickly, in rapid jumps, even when debilitated like this. Isaac clued into this, gave up on the machine, and punched through the glass. His hands were not adequately protected and the small shards cut him. Quickly arming and engaging the rifle, he saw the screaming alien scamper towards him madly with very little time to react. The distance from him to the alien closed rapidly. He shot the rifle from the hip, having no time to aim properly. Fortunately, he was very accustomed to using this one, and was able to unload a number of shots all at once. And the alien, while in a furious rage, was impaired. Two of the shots that struck the alien on its uninjured shoulder were lethal and it dropped to the ground, unceremoniously. 

Isaac came up to the remains; it was certainly dead. But as the world continued transitioning to sobering clearness, he wondered, why hadn't the rest of the scientific crew come bursting in? With all the noise that had gone on? Properly arming the rifle, he exited the the examination room. He might be facing danger, but staying in that room didn't seem promising either. 

When he opened the door, he saw a terrible sight. So many scientists' dead bodies laced the hallways, with pools and splatters of blood. The corpses of all the underlings he met before were there. The one that had initially put him under, lay there in pieces. Everett's transformation must not have been the only Necromorph outbreak. He heard some inhuman shrieks, far away. 

It would take time, but he would clear out the ship. After the necromorphs were cleared out, he would continue bringing the vessel toward the space station where it was safe.


	3. Demon Waltz: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clinging to dear life, Isaac meets someone unexpected.

Isaac chased down the Necromorphs in the medical research vessel, one by one, and eliminated them. He couldn't help but blame this whole infestation on the researchers' own carelessness and ignorance. There were so many species that had always been stowed in their lab in unsecured jars like the one Isaac found, presumed harmless because they were inanimate. He had seen what happened on the Ishimura first hand, and knew better. Even body samples from the aliens which seemed dormant could easily reanimate. Isaac had to painstakingly hunt them down, all while minding that the ship's power and inbound radio connectivity stayed online.

After the excitement was over, he had time to take a better look around. The research vessel was mid-sized while not especially modern, and it appeared to have many holding cells for test subjects. As of yet Isaac had no reason to look through them. While he was detained by Everett perhaps he was luckier to be pent up in the examination room rather than one of these cells, now that he saw how small they were. Each one had only enough space for a few paces, and the conditions were damp and musty. The lighting was poor and cut out every now and then. Many of the doors had broken, worn hinges ravaged by rust, and there were blood stains on the floor. 

But toward a far corner, he heard a rustling noise; an exhasperated, human sigh, then more rustling. It was possible that he wasn't alone on the ship. He walked toward the noise with weapon engaged. "This is Isaac Clarke, I'm an attendant on this ship. Please show yourself." He heard only a faint murmer, but it was a male voice muttering something. He found the cell it was coming from, and walked toward it. There was a silhouette of a hunched-over figure, dressed in a labcoat, facing away from him. He got a better look and something about it seemed familiar. Even as he approached closer the figure did not turn around. Seeing that the figure appeared human and non-dangerous, he simply stepped toward him and grabbed his shoulder. Finally, the man turned around.

"Stross?!"

"You.. The empty path.. The steps.." He was completely incoherent.

"It's me, Isaac. Look, I don't know what they had you locked up for in here, but the whole medical crew is dead. There was an infestation all over this ship. I just wiped them out, and they're gone for now, and I'm trying to steer us back to the next space stat-" he stopped mid-sentence upon realizing that the man was not paying attention. Stross stared blankly off into an empty space beside Isaac's shoulder. "What the hell did they do to you? You look like shit." 

Stross did look terrible. His clothes consisted of some lab clothes, similar to what he always wore, but they were more than a little tattered and had stains of spilled chemicals and blood. He had some scratches and injuries on his body that could be from Necromorphs, Isaac supposed, given what type of testing was done in this ward, they could just as likely be self-inflicted. Stross appeared malnourished and had dark circles under his eyes, like someone who had not slept in days. Stross had always been a smaller man than Isaac, but he looked so weak right now.

"Don't worry about me... I know now. The steps."

"Stross, do you know who I am? This is Isaac."

"All of them."

"The what?"

The deranged man suddenly grabbed Isaac. "T-The only path to the Marker, you fool, is to follow all the steps proscribed. You don't know, but you will. The steps lead deep inside the Combine, they lead you through all the screws." It was as if he was trying to recall some particular detail. "And then, each glyph, it unravels inside all the answers to the Marker. Toward the Convergence." He desperately explained something unintelligable.

"The Marker. Tell me, how do I destroy it?" Isaac was hoping to get to the point.

"The.. no... " Suddenly, as if the conversation grew to be too much, he lost his quiet, nervous tone. As if realizing something terrible, he panicked and screamed. "THE ONLY WAY OUT, IS THROUGH THE STEPS, THE MARKER ISN'T YOURS TO CONTROL, IT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN- THE CONVERGENCE!" He lost all control. He looked around, and thankfully lowered his voice. "No, no, no, no... a-are you listening to me? Until the Marker is finished, we'll all be wiped, over and over, is that what you want?! Ah, no..." He grabbed Isaac while he was talking, urging him by the shoulders panickedly, as if both their lives were hanging in the balance. Isaac, dismissing all of the crazy man's rambling, allowed Stross to grab his shirt roughly and did not fight back. He could easily overpower the smaller man, especially in his current weakened state, and it felt a little cold to try and retaliate or push him back. In every way he felt sorry for him. Stross eventually let go of his grip on the shirt, and his tone shifted, from a scream, to a horrific sob. 

The poor, nervewracked man was overwhealmed, perhaps at his own realizations, and obviously unwell. He cradled his ears in his hands in a state of malcontent. "No... Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god! " Tears came down through the space between his fingers. The wailing was sickening. Isaac couldn't help but feel pity. The once-great Nolan Stross, famed scientist and leader in neural research, descended to this. He remembered how much he admired Stross, hearing so much about the breakthroughs he made in new biological integration with alien species, which were his means of stumbling across the research related to the Necromorphs in the first place. The man was quite well-known and published in the scientific community. Isaac worked in a different field but still would occasionally hear rumours of Stross's new research and how close he was to the next Necromorph breakthrough. He always thought Stross would be the key to overcoming the infestation, actually more of a useful asset than he himself would ever be- no one else had his same gift and dedication.

But that was no more. What was left was a broken-down, empty shell of a man. Stross was driven to ruin by so many attempted memory wipes and forced experimentation. Of course, memory wipes were an experimental technology and had never been proven really effective. On some given level, Stross was still well aware of everything the research board had done to him and would forever have the mental scars to show for it. He was told over and over that the previous round of experiments never happened, that the ordeal with his wife and children never happened, but it would never work entirely. There was no true means of erasing memories that were already imprinted. In any case, he was much too clever a person to be utterly brainwashed. Now his mind was only a sad, wrecked shadow of what it once was - were Isaac to be kept detained under Everett, the very same thing may have happened to him. He grabbed Stross by the shoulders, shaking him lightly.

"Just - I know you're still in there, Stross. You'll be okay. I don't know what they've done to you, but you can get through this. We can get through this."

"Th-the... F-f.. The convergence..." He made some incoherent sounds.

"If you'd just explain to me what happened, in a way that makes some goddamn sense, please." Now as Isaac grabbed the man's shoulders, the deranged man's tone shifted and his gaze became strange. The harshness in his eyes was no more, but replaced with an odd softness that the engineer had really never seen before. It became awfully awkward. As the scientist looked at Isaac, it was as if he was staring right through him, at something else. The gaze was vacant and vague. For the first time in their interaction there, he seemed contented, lost in whatever he was gazing at. Maybe he had forgotten about the threat of the Marker or whatever else. Isaac knew the memory wipes didn't actually serve to wipe one's memory; there was still a hint of the real Stross there, intact even after all the horrible experimentation. After all, if the memory wipes were perfectly effective, he would be fine. Still, Stross may have been able to create his own temporary moments of forgetfulness, if only as a survival tactic. There was something more genuine in his tone compared to before, but Isaac didn't understand it. 

"If you wanted some alone time with me, you could have just said so. I know I've been busy lately." He leaned in a bit closer, and brought his lips close to Isaac's ear. The proximity was now extremely awkward but Isaac was too taken off guard to retaliate. And still, pushing him away might not truly be a good plan, were he about to reveal some important information. Still, Stross touched Isaac gently by the wrist while he pulled himself close. The movement was very natural, as if Isaac was someone he'd known and loved for years. His whisper was so quiet, and intimate, it was most of the way there to a kiss. He spoke softly. "Alexis." Oh, shit.

"Sorry to break it to you" Isaac said, sighing at the unfortunate realization. He may just be beyond consolation, with no hope of getting any useful information. "I'm not Alexis. She's not here." But Stross was entranced, tightly arrested in his own fantasies, not listening. His voice stayed in a soft, intimate whisper.

"How long have you been waiting? My sweet angel..." He gently took Isaac by the shoulders and caressed them like one might hold a smaller woman, taking special care not to grab too roughly. It was a very awkward motion because Isaac, not only being a man, was rather larger in frame than Stross and his body was strong and robust compared to Stross's weary and emaciated form. He resisted the urge to push Stross away. In part, he didn't want to cause him any more mental distress than he already seemed victim to; Stross seemed calm now, but he could be a ticking time bomb. And in part, Isaac pitied him; it seemed almost cruel to interrupt the man's delusions. But even more than that, Isaac couldn't deny that on some level, there was something oddly comforting, that he couldn't explain about the way the deranged man was treating him. Maybe it was all just backlash from how much he had suffered, escaping from one hell to another, so many gruesome fights and near-death experiences, but a single moment of tenderness with another human being was something he sorely missed. His days with Nicole were long past, and he actually had the sanity to know she was gone. His only contact with a human since had been the Unitology church members' grasp as they tried to capture him, and exploitative doctors. The halls of the Ishimura were desolate and lonely, and this space station was no different. Stross, on the other hand, represented one of the more uplifting aspects of his past: the hope of some way science could overcome this horrible alien infestation. He always respected Stross and now those feelings twisted together with his own trauma, desolation, traces of the drugs left in his system, and lingering echoes of his past love.

"Alexis.. You always were, the angel over my own heart, my whole immortal soul..." Stross said, miserably. Isaac never remembered him being such a romantic type, but then again, who can ever know. "Your look is so cruel sometimes, I can't stand it."

"Stross, snap out of it, she's not here."

"But I have to say, even in this awful place you never looked more... beautiful. Your eyes are that same fire as when we first met. Do you remember?" He gazed deeply into the other man's weary eyes, gazing amorously. Isaac was positive there was nothing beautiful about his eyes. If anything, they were wearly and blood-shot, having endured so long without rest or comfortable sleep. And, the one eye had all to recently been injected with a powerful medical agent. There was no more bleeding from the injection, but Isaac could only guess it left visible damage. "All this time has passed, but nothing's changed."

"This needs to stop."

"You waited for me. And after all this time, I'm here, I've followed the steps, and you've forgiven me. I'll rescue you..." He took Isaac's hands in each of his own affectionately. The gesture was especially confusing because Stross was looking at and grasping the engineer like a smaller woman, but Isaac was a bit taller and larger of frame than him. There was really some doublethinking involved. He caressed Isaac's hands as if they were small and delicate, but they were large, calloused and battle-worn. Isaac didn't return much of a grip, feigning a weak, delicate touch, in the interest of playing along. "You don't need to wait any more." Then he moved his other hand to trace along Isaac's face, gazing at him like someone in love, while on the verge of tears.

"Stross, I..."

"I've waited so long to tell you that I love you and to get you back. And to tell you I was sorry about Isabel. And the kids." He was choked up at his own words. "I thought the Necromorph outbreak would be the end for us, our future... And I thought you were dead." Isaac knew most of the grave, heartbreaking truth. Stross's children had both perished. While ignorant of the details, he knew both were killed in one of the Necromorph experiments, where there was a skirmish after an outbreak. Alexis was involved in the same unfortunate event, leading to her death as well. There was no arguing at this point. "I know we can't go back to things as normal. The test subjects claimed so many other countless lives, and I've made so many mistakes of my own. I can't undo what's happened. We're both here now, together- isn't that okay?"

Stross never seemed so sincerely rent, and he could only imagine what was going on in that crazy head of his. He sounded positively heartbroken. For him it would be first time seeing his dead wife since the Necromorph outbreak, after going so long thinking that she was dead. "Yes, Nolan, we're together now." He said this while completely self-assured he'd come to reget it later. He knew the terrible truth and didn't have the heart to dump it all back on Stross, especially at a time like this.

Stross took the opportunity to lean in, and kiss Isaac squarely on the mouth as if it was the most natural thing and they had been in love for years. It was a brief, dry, closed-mouth kiss, but it seemed Stross had been waiting to do it. They exchanged gazes once more, and then Stross moved his hands downwards to rest at the engineer's waist, in the same manner that he would have held a woman. Playing along, and a little unsure what to do with his own hands, Isaac saw the other man expecting him to hold him by the shoulders. It was awkward because his arms were a bit too big, and too long, to do it very comfortably; His arms were bent with his forearms crunched up in the small space between them. But even still he pulled the scientist close. 

Taking it as another green light, Stross pulled Isaac close and kissed him on the mouth much more fully and passionately. His eyes were closed and there were still tears welled up. He breathed into each and every kiss loudly and forcefully as if dreading it would be their last, clinging to the man desperately like a drowning person to the only dry land. He pulled their bodies flush, maximizing their contact. Isaac had long forgotten the warmth and intimacy of embraching another human and something about the whole exchange felt very relaxing. The kiss deepened and Stross's lips parted just a little, urging the other man further. Isaac complied and allowed Stross to French him. The taste was neutral, a bit metallic. Stross's tongue felt soft as it touched against his. Every so often Stross would break the kiss to plant a smaller kiss elsewhere on Isaac's face, especially his cheek. He was surprised Stross could kiss the side of his face so much and not pay any notice to all the stubble. He had not found the chance to shave in about a week. Either he was far enough off the deep end, or Alexis was truly an unsightly woman. As the kiss continued, Stross even began to make small moaning noises into Isaac's mouth like someone in ecstasy. It was strange how someone could be so much pleasured by just kissing. The other man's warmth and desperation now finally got to be too much for Isaac. Even though no one had touched him below the belt, he started to feel a hardness there. He noticed Stross was not hard at all; he was probably too impassioned. 

It was a calm, quiet moment between them. Then Stross broke the kiss and said "Here, my dear, have a seat." Isaac did so and Stross got behind him. He ran his hands down Isaac's shoulders - he couldn't help but notice how frail and bony his hands were, seeing them up close. Stross had no doubt accomplished some amount of self-harm through his mental instability; there were some obvious light injuries. He whispered in Isaac's ear, "You just need to relax, okay?" This was going into very weird terrain as Isaac was becoming more and more convinced he was getting the exact same treatment as the man's dead wife. "You seem tense." He massaged Isaac's shoulders, first gently, then with more firmness. His hands worked the tense muscles underneath his rig gear and it was very relaxing. Every so often he would run a firm grasp up and down the top of his spine, or rub his biceps as well, then return to massaging just his shoulders. In all actuality, it felt pretty good. He felt Stross's breath on his neck as he came close and spoke soft words into his ear, "There's nothing to worry about." Somehow Isaac was skeptical of that, but it didn't matter anyway, the wonderful feeling on his back was occupying all of his attention and he was almost able to fall asleep right there. All his worries about the infestation and his own injuries seemed to melt away, a back massage was eons more relaxing than anything else he had experienced in the past few weeks among so many unnatural horrors.

He leaned back, but couldn't help but notice the cuts and bruises on Stross's hands. The scrapes looked rather serious with a bit of blood that had been encrusted there from the wound not being treated properly. His curiosity finally got the better of him. He took one of his hands and asked, "Where did you get these?"

"I-it doesn't matter now." Isaac figured they were self-inflected or caused by experimentation, maybe it was better not to press the issue either way. In any case, it seemed that Stross was done. "How was that, my dear?" It wasn't very often Issac got a back massage.

"...Great.. Nolan." The words were bitter in his mouth, and tinged with the lie he was maintaining for both of them. Isaac almost couldn't believe what he was signing on to, but there was no going back now.

Stross got back to the front of him, took one side of Isaac's face in his hand, and kissed him very tenderly on the mouth. Stross's lips were dry and a bit chapped, like his own, and there was a slight metallic taste. The other man's lips were an almost-forgotten sensation to him - they still projected the life, breath, and long-missed warmth of another human. The kiss was different than anything he had experienced with Nicole. Isaac's hands drifted automatically to the other man's shoulders, and Stross held Isaac by the waist. They clung to one another without hesitation any more. 

As if part of some normal routine for him and his former wife, Stross intended to now take things further between them. Unfortunately, there was no way to physically have what he had with her. Isaac couldn't understand how the deranged man hadn't woken up to reality yet, with their physical closeness and obvious difference in features. Maybe what he was seeing in front of him, was the same sort of way people recognize others in their dreams- Stross sees someone with a completely different, unrelated appearance, yet somehow he was undoubtedly convinced it is her. In any case, Isaac dreaded what was about to come next. Not because he was afraid or disgusted by Stross coming onto him, really - he had already moved past that as his loneliness and desperation got the better of him. No, he was afraid of Stross's retaliation once he realized the truth. If he reached down, expecting one thing and getting another, that would definitely be the point of him waking up and realizing everything. Stross's condition was severe and he was very volatile. The funny thing was, Isaac would be more than capable of restraining him or subduing him if he got physically violent and retaliated. That would not be an issue; the man was not really a threat, even armed. Then, so what if Stross realized who was really in front of him, and saw that it wasn't really Alexis all along? Why was that so upsetting? It shouldn't mean shit to him. Anyway, for some reason, in the brief time that it was, he got an attachment to the lie - he couldn't admit an attachment to Stross just yet. The traumas of fighting the Necromorphs really did leave him unwell and Nicole left him heartbroken. Even the smallest ounce of real human physical contact was everything he'd wanted and he would take it if possible.

Stross continued to feel him up without restraint, and his gaunt, shaking hands traveled lower to Isaac's hips. Isaac pulled the other man close and was ready to let befall what may. Stross's hand moved directly to Isaac's crotch and started rubbing his dick slowly, without too much force, through the layers of fabric. The slow friction felt wonderful as Stross guided his hand up and down. He couldn't help but get a raging erection almost instantly. His dick strained against the confines of his trousers and there was a very visible bulge leaving little to the imagination. The wrinkles in the fabric carefully traced the outlines of him. But to his surprise, Stross didn't retaliate or act like anything was out of place. He just kept on fondling him, as they both stood there near the wall, impossibly close to one another. Stross's mouth was no longer kissing him, but was close to his ear, breathing warmth onto his neck. As it continued the feeling was very sensual even though Stross was still a little out of it, and not actually very dexterous. While he seemed much calmer now than he was a few moments ago, his hands were still very shaky, like those of an elderly person (although, they were around the same age) and his body was twitchy on occasion. Isaac was teased more and more by the friction but with his pants still confining him uncomfortably. 

In any case, Isaac wasn't one to be a total jerk in the sack, so he would return whatever favor was extended to him. Especially when it had minimal risk of blowing his cover were that still a concern. He started to feel up the front of Stross as well, who instantly became erect. Isaac was a little surprised, considering Stross's mental state - really, who can get it up after they've just been crying their lungs out, completely distraught from losing his wife and children? Some things were better left unanswered.

Then, in a sudden move, the frailer man pushed Isaac back against the wall. It was a rough, almost violent motion but Isaac just let him do it. Stross undid Isaac's fly, pulled out his dick and began actually jerking him off. He even looked right at what he was doing, so Isaac was now sure Stross knew this was a man's body in front of him, not a ghost of someone else. Dumbly following the other's lead Isaac pulled out Stross's erection too. Their bodies were very close, though, and there wasn't enough space to jerk him off. So after freeing Stross's dick he just continued to enjoy the treatment for a bit longer. After it seemed that Stross had gotten tired for a moment, Isaac got the idea to jerk them both off at the same time. He spat into his hand and wet both their dicks together, pushing his against Stross's. The moisture always made it feel a bit better. He had never done something like this with another man but this seemed like the easiest way to get it done. He grasped them both in his hand and started jerking them both off together. It felt similar to jerking off by himself, but with the added contact and warmth of another person right against him, and the feeling of Stross's member moving against his. Stross really seemed to enjoy it although he did not say anything, only making small gasping noises. He leaned into the the contact with Isaac and thrust his hips a little bit involuntarily. As he drew a bit closer he moved his hands from Isaac's torso, to shoulders, back to his torso again, as if unable to make up his mind, and every now and then he kissed the side of his face.

Isaac really enjoyed the sensation of Stross rubbing against him. Perhaps mid-sex wasn't his ideal time for clear, rational thinking. Stross even brought one hand to caress against the inside of his thighs and touch against his balls, something Isaac always really liked, while Isaac continued to jerk them both off. Stross seemed to be really enjoying the whole thing although he was difficult to read. For himself, if this went on too much longer Isaac was sure he would come everywhere. 

But not all was well. Isaac blinked, and the scene around him changed; morphed, inexplicably. The transformation was soundless, but very extreme and sudden, whereupon it was difficult to reconcile his new surroundings with the old. The change happened with a strange, fuzzy haze that appeared and faded away to reveal everything around him, so quickly it was dizzying. The well-lit lab became dark; the ground and walls all around, half-imploded. The air was humid and had the feeling of somewhere incredibly crowded, although he could not place why. The floor changed from the plain acrylic tile to something dark, strange and organic; as if the whole room were alive. There was a low, monstrous churning sound.

And they were not alone. Inhabiting the room along with himself and Stross was the most horrifying concoction of nature he had ever seen. It was a necromorph demon, of a similar form as the one Isaac initially encountered, where it spanned the whole room, but this one was much bigger, fuller and more vicious. Its tentacles extended across the walls and ceiling, with many freely roaming midair as the demon saw fit; this one was not fully tethered to a wall like the other one was. It was much more freeform and could translate large portions of its body around, if one could even correctly identify what its body's shape was. Isaac could not tell which parts of the biological mass were the demon's head or vitals; it did not have an anatomical type like any of Earth species, like the other Necromorphs had. The floor housed parts of its body, composed of everything from muscle, to fat, to organ-like masses to claws, teeth, and tongues. It did not have a discernible face anywhere. 

He noticed the floor was also squirming with other life. Tiny insect-like Necromorphs, probably its spawn, populated the floor. Perhaps they *were* the floor; Isaac could only see a heaving, living mass below them, not an actual surface to stand on. Some of the spawn resembled centipedes, others looked like the small Necromorphs he had fought before, others were slimy, like the leeches or slugs found on Earth. They slithered around in a huge pulsating pile. As it happened, Isaac and Stross were isolated from them as the necromorph had immediately hoisted both their bodies up, similar to how Isaac was suspended in his other confrontation. The thin, whip-like appendages wrapped around Isaac's joints and bound him closely to Stross, holding them both in place. They wrapped around their thighs and ankles with very little slack, with their legs and pelvises together, leaving their shoulders and upper body mostly free. It didn't matter, there was no way for Isaac to escape even with his hands free. Maybe the demon knew that. He had no weapons or protection at all. Normally his only option would be to try and punch the demon's vitals, barehanded as the case may be, but the way he was being held there awkwardly even that was impossible. At first he flailed around somewhat instinctively but it accomplished nothing.

Stross was in front of him, seemingly a little zoned out, slightly hunched over, hands at his sides. He seemed frightened and lost in the whole situation but still said nothing. Isaac shouted at him and shook him so that he may come to his senses- so they could figure out a way to get out of this thing, but he didn't respond. He just gasped into the monster grabbing him and let himself be held there limply. He managed to say something about the sign of the Marker under his breath, though Isaac dismissed it as probably nonsense, not relevant to the hell they suddenly found themselves in. Isaac looked around at the tentacle-like appendages that rose up around them. The demon wasted no time tearing up both their clothes into rags that drooped over their bodies. A sharp talon scraped down the front of him, collar to pelvis, exposing bare skin, the same for Stross. The claws and appendages were sharp and dexterous, able to easily distinguish between cloth and flesh. The motion was quick and rough, however, and it left small cuts on their bodies. At first Isaac tried to raise a hand, instinctively, to stop the demon's appendages that soared toward him but it simply slapped his hands away with enough force to leave a bruise, He became a little complacent remembering the time before where the demon drove one of its talons right through Isaac's hand like it was nothing. If there was a way to combat this monster, it would not be something so obvious. Isaac could only guess this Necromorph's intentions were similar to the other one's - to reproduce - given its inclination to cause such superficial wounds rather than kill them outright. 

Isaac looked into Stross's face as he stared blankly. His eyes looked soulless and he seemed resigned to his fate. Seeing him this way was even more uncomfortable than what had gone on before, but really there was not too many places besides that to look, since they were both strapped to one another front to front by the demon's tethers. He did not want to gaze at the creature around them. In any case, if as he tried to reach a balanced position all the while being suspended in midair, he felt Stross's heart beat against his and the fast, scared breathing from the other man's chest, and the feeling of human body heat. There was a bit of wetness from Stross's bleeding cuts as well as a couple of his own. A cold, wet tongue on the monster licked up the blood from one of the cuts on Isaac's torso. Even with everything that happened, he was a little embarrassed with him and Stross facing each other while naked. Parts of their pants were still attached as rags scrunched up beneath the entwined limbs binding their legs, but the rest was bare and his penis, semi-hard still, brushed up against Stross's. He couldn't really explain why this felt any different from before, but for some reason it felt distractingly awkward.

Some tentacles prodded their way down Isaac's spine and traveled lower. He tried to move out of their way, if only to stall or confuse them- it could be that they were dumber than their parent organism- but his lower body was out of his control, held strongly in place. It did not seem like any of the monster's limbs were going after Stross at the time, but he couldn't see. A thin, wet appendage darted inside Isaac's entrance to get him ready while another braced the space between his entrance and ballsac. It was frustrating because it turned him on so much being touched there, even when the monster had not yet touched his cock. He tried to look down and around, to see what was going on, but all he was able to see was his and Stross's fronts being held together. The thin appendage pushed inside of him gently and rather slowly, and it was slimy enough to push in without too much resistance. It squirmed a little inside of him and almost gave him chills. He still kept his hands at his side, knowing what would probably be in store should he try to pull the tentacles away or rip them out of their host organism. Then the thin appendage withdrew and another, more phallic-shaped appendage belonging to the demon quickly entered him, replacing it. His entrance remained tight against it, but it was able to penetrate easily because of the slime from the other one. It thrust in and out of him, but more slowly than normal - that is, more slowly than a human would while having sex. Then another wet, snakelike limb crept over near his semi-hard dick which was still brushing against Stross's. It lazily traced outlines around both of them, seemingly maybe to measure them or compare the two shapes, or something, it was impossible to tell. Isaac looked down and watched what it did; it traced outlines around the head of his penis, and felt where the slit was, and did the same to Stross. He could feel a new surge of blood pushing through Stross's dick as this was happening. He looked back up at Stross to see if he was alright, but Stross just stared emptily, tightly focused perhaps, closing his eyes from time to time. Isaac mustered enough to say what he should have said before,

"What's going to happen to us...?"

"There's no way to know. But, there's no way out." Stross said, in his typical enigmatic fashion. They were both captive to the whims of a monster, what more was there to say. After having finished searching over their members, a wet tentacle wrapped around both of them and started jerking them off, finally but a little too slowly. It felt even better than what Isaac had been doing with the other man since the monster's snakelike organ was wet and smooth, a better sensation than a human hand, but its pace was a little too slow to get all the way off. Still the other organ kept pushing in and out of his asshole, and had swollen a little since when it started, so the friction was greater. And now he could see, another tentacle was violating Stross in a similar way. He didn't make noises of discernible pain, but he was sure the situation was equally terrible for the other man against him. The room, squirming with bugs, was a thing of nightmares and there was no escape. Coming from the infested ceiling, some small cockroach-like Necromorphs fell down, maybe a handful of them, and they landed on Isaac's neck and shoulders. Their little legs were a bit sharp and pricked against him. They scampered down the front of his chest, as he hastily tried to shake and brush them off. Most of them fell and joined the pile below, a couple still traveled all down Isaac's body. Another Necromorph, about the size of a dog although with the scorpion-like, alien body, ascended and climbed up their bound legs. Its body was small and so was its reproductive member, but it went right for Isaac's entrance. It mounted behind him and thrust a few times, able to join the other tentacle comfortably because of its size. In very little time it ejaculated inside of him; it felt wet and slimy as the seed dripped down. Spent, it descended back to the floor. A couple other monstrous creatures had their way with Isaac in the same manner, one after another. Isaac's attention went back to the large monster that surrounded them.

It continued its assault on both of them at the same time. Every time the tentacle attending to Stross pushed inside again, Isaac could feel it. Stross's bare skin pushed against him each time with the momentum. And, he was sure Stross could feel Isaac also being assaulted, from the noise and from the involuntary pushes forward, despite how disengaged the weak man appeared. Their dicks were still bound together and being jerked off by other parts of the monster. A new, tongue-like appendage emerged and started playing with the heads of their penises, brushing over them from one side to the other and touching in little swirls. Its tapered end was very, very small, and narrow enough to fit very shallowly in Isaac's slit, so it burrowed there for a moment before withdrawing. All the while, the pace of the tentacles behind them increased. Isaac's now thrusted almost to the point of pain because it was so rough. He let it thrust in and out easily because the prior treatment had relaxed him so much, and because the other tentacles working over his penis were getting him off so much, as horrible as it was to admit. What happened on the Ishimura was one thing, but an assault like this in full sight of another was a different experience. It was humiliating to be getting off from being touched, abused by a monster, in a place like this- what did that say about him? It was pretty screwed up. He could only suppose that was some part in why Stross said nothing. But it still stood, Stross was getting off as well. He wanted to feel sorry for the other man, but he didn't have it any worse. He could only make some occasional reactionary noises as the monster took advantage of him. Stross just hunched over, weary and complacent, fully resigned to his fate, bracing his body more fully against Isaac's. 

To ease the experience and turbulence of what was happening to him, Isaac held onto Stross for support in what resembled an embrace. His face was by the crook of Stross's neck, and likewise Stross's, and he could feel the warm breath there. It helped ease the ache and constant fear. Isaac didn't want to give in his seed to the creature, knowing the consequences of last time, but it was impossible to have control over anything. The monster was sill stroking them both quickly and running the tongue-like appendage over the heads, never staying in one place. To his horror, his body started to shake in orgasm. Now pressed against Stross, he could feel the other man coming too. The tentacle that was wrapped around both of their dicks, keeping them together, meant that Isaac's could feel the twitch and spasm of the other's hard member as he was about to come. With him so relaxed, the tentacle that penetrated him thrust in fully and he could feel it start to twitch as well deep inside him. It ejaculated its seed through Isaac, and he saw the same substance drip down from Stross. 

At the crucial moment, when Isaac himself was about to release, it was as if the demon realized it, and decided it was finished with them.

Until now the Necromorph had set aside its brutal, unyielding cruelty in favor of its urge to reproduce. It was large and horrible, the most fantastic he had ever seen, easily powerful enough to crush together a small spacecraft. A frail human body like his own was nothing underneath its grasp. It wasn't apparent before, but his life was delicately balanced on the demon's whims. His mind almost completely blanked out due to the sudden, extreme feelings of panic; he was faced with a life-threatening danger now but was helpless. The innards of the monster emitted a low, ominous sound, and it brought many of its strongest, rope-like appendages around all of Isaac's and Stross's joints. The grasp was swift and painful. Instantly there were some wound around his shoulders, elbows, and wrists, and more joining the ones already on his thighs, knees, and ankles. Some smaller ones even curled around some of their fingers. A larger spiky tentacle soared towards his neck. In this action he was strapped flush against Stross, both entangled in so many living bonds. 

Everything took a turn for the deadly. The monster contracted all of its limbs in one swift movement. He felt crushed against Stross by the weight and force of the monster's grip. It suffocated each of his joints and collapsed all of them toward their counterparts on Stross. The vice-like grips were strong enough to be mechanical, certainly inhuman; they were too strong for their diameter. It smothered all parts of both of them in a grotesque, conclusory explosion of blood. All the joints were completely severed and separated from one another. There was no feeling, no awakeness, just a heavy sudden darkness and the feeling that consciousness was slipping away. His body and Stross's were completely crushed against one another and were no longer recognizable. He could no longer identify with his fragmented body. There were no images for him to see, no sounds to be heard, everything faded to black and silence.

Then the haze over Isaac's mind cleared as he snapped back to reality. The monstrous, oozing walls, the living floor, the horrible demon, all faded away to the ordinary lab he was in. None of the injuries were real, the necromorph monster wasn't real- all were elaborate figments of a distressed mind. It would take more time for the drug to completely leave his system. His sense of time was distorted, also - it felt like hours that he suffered under the monster's control, but Stross in front of him acted as if nothing had happened, and the room around him looked the same as a moment ago. The act of waking up from it all was almost headache-inducing. He was right where he was before, against the wall, with Stross pushing against him, shaking. Still, what happened between him and Stross, and the insane man's mistaken vision of his dead wife, were very real.

He saw the reality of Stross, and himself, intact. He leaned his face closely toward the other man, once again, maybe if only to verify his surroundings. He perceived the familiar warmth of Stross's skin and the feeling of his breath, the feeling of Stross close against him. 

"Sorry, I just-" Isaac reflexively said, fearing he would have to explain why he suddenly disconnected from reality for that brief moment, or seemed distant. But then continued, "Nevermind", since Stross did not particularly seem to care, it would probably be pointless to explain anything. He was still moving his hips against the engineer, trying to get more contact, and his breathing was becoming faster and faster. Stross had taken over the job of jerking them off and Isaac really liked being on the receiving end of the favor. Stross seemed to like exactly the same thing as him- he kept running his fingers right down the tip and stroke down just the head a few times, not always the full length. He lined his member up with Stross's to make it easier. Isaac found himself doing the same thing Stross had been doing - reflexively moving his hips into Stross's hand, and against Stross's dick. The wet friction was becoming too much to handle. Isaac's breathing became fast and uneven as he felt himself become close. "I'm going to come soon", he managed to say. Whether Stross inwardly thought it was him or Alexis, it didn't matter at this point.

"Me, too." 

Stross sped up his hand to a fast enough pace to get them both off. Very shortly after he felt Stross starting to orgasm. His whole body tensed up, he drew a sharp breath, and his penis twitched deep inside which Isaac could actually feel against his own. He ejaculated hard against Isaac's stomach, thrusting forward all the while, sighing dramatically in contentment. In the same instant, driven inexplicably over the edge by what he saw in front of him, Isaac came also. The orgasm felt like one that had been delayed, and was so intense it was almost painful. His semen shot forward forcefully and landed on Stross's chest with small drops on his shoulders and face.

The scientist immediately let go his grip into more of a caress, and brought his dick away from Isaac's as they both softened. But they did not back away from one another. Isaac threw his arms around Stross, kissing the side of his face. He was in an intimate mood and could not explain why. It didn't matter how the other man would react, at this point. He would deal with the consequences when he had to. For right now, for the first time in as long as he could remember, he felt comfortable, like he was meant to be there. Or, as if they both were. Stross looked utterly spent now. His eyes were weary and tear-stained from pouring out his soul, now his clothes were dissheveled and partly covered in semen. 

"Hope that was all right- Nolan." Isaac wanted to say something but didn't really know what. He used the other man's first name instinctively, to keep up appearances if nothing else. 

Isaac was surprised and grateful at the other man's calmness. He thought after the exchange, all hell would break loose again and he would start freaking out about the marker and convergence and whatever else. Even if he realized the truth, even if he didn't, the potential was certainly there. For the time being, he seemed sufficiently grounded. In his eyes, instead of crazed panic and misery, there was something in strong, familiar connection to his old self. Maybe this was a temporary phase, or just a lucid kind of haze after he got off, Isaac did not care to pry into it too deeply. And whether he could get any useful information about the marker from him now, it didn't matter. They just held one another and that was enough. He relished in this simple, quiet moment.

"Of course, Isaac." Isaac had to do a double-take. The man called him not his angel, not Alexis. When did this switch happen? Was it just now? Or after their last intimate moment together - or could it have been during? It made no sense. Isaac nearly stammered and wasn't sure what to say. There was no way to apologize or explain, particularly if Stross knew what he had done. Any part in what happened between them was really out of line and deserving of some explanation. But all the same, Stross seemed unphased. There were so many questions. Isaac couldn't bear to ask any of them. 

Without reservation Stross stayed close and allowed Isaac to embrace him deeply. It could have been a friendly gesture, or anything else. For now, he supposed, it didn't really matter what was going on in his head- it felt better now that he found Stross, somehow alive through all this hell. They were both still alone on the broken-down ship, doomed to captivity and constant life endangerment until they could find some way out, but Isaac supposed it might somehow be easier now. They both leaned into one another, against the wall, and stayed locked in a shared embrace. The moments melted away given neither felt the urge to separate. Isaac could only speak for himself, but he had felt an unexpected tenderness when he heard his name, although the cause of it was strange and unknown to him. He could never really know what it meant.


End file.
